Great Book of the Lawgivers
This convoluted lexicon boasts over 1,000 pages of text written in the tightly packed and precise Dwarf style. Difficult enough for Dwarfs to understand, even those experienced with the laws of other lands can rarely decipher the true meaning of the Dwarf statutes. The book is always available for review in Skalf's Keep. Scholars interested in trying to understand a particular statute can pay the fee of 1 gc per hour to study the text under the watchful eye of the Dwarfs. Sample Entry Section XII-Paragraphs 1-22-Lines 1-100 on the rules and regulations pertaining to the Dwarf right of confiscation of gems, ore, artefacts and other valuables from the vaults, caverns or mines of the great Dwarf underground realm of Karak Azgal. P1: Removal of Valuables from the Ruins *1) The removal of any item, object, ore, gemstone or anything else determined to be of value by the Lawbringers must immediately be reported to the authorities stationed at the exits from the ruins. *2) Complete authority is given to the Lawbringers to determine what must be reported and the value of said items. *3) Failure to comply will result in immediate con scation of said items and/or objects and a term of imprisonment of not less than three days. *4) Lawbringers are authorized to use deadly force to obtain said objects at their complete discretion. *5) Those with a special writ of removal signed and sealed by the council are exempt from this law unless said writ is determined to be a forgery by the Lawbringers in which case P1 Lines 1–3 apply in full force. *6) Forgers will be subjected to 10 lashes in the Stone Square and up to 3 days imprisonment. *7) Artefacts of Dwarf construction must be immediately surrendered to the Lawbringers under penalty of imprisonment of not less than 5 days. *8) Failure to surrender said artefacts will be met by deadly force. *9) Dwarfs recovering family artefacts that can show proof of their lineage as per the guidelines in Section V, Paragraphs 1–5 shall be allowed to retain said artefact. P2: Taxation of Valuables Removed from the Ruins *10) The value of anything removed from the ruins shall be determined by the appraisal of the Lawgiver on duty at the time as per the guidelines set out in Section II Paragraph 3 lines 1–20. *11) Gems, ore, jewellery, coins and other valuables will be taxed at a rate of 10% payable immediately. *12) Charges are increased to 12% on Levydags in honour of the day Skalf slew the Dragon. *13) At the discretion of the Lawbringers, charges may also be increased if subjects are difficult and complain about said taxes. *14) Lawbringers may also apply special taxes and surcharges according to the guidelines set out in lines 14–75 as follows: *15) Elves must pay an additional fee of 3% over and above all other charges as they cannot be trusted and must be made to pay for the transgressions of their ancestors as detailed in the Great Book of Grudges in Karaz-a-Karak. *16) Cut gemstones determined by the Lawbringers to be of exceptional quality will incur an additional 5% charge. *17) On the occasion of Dwarf holidays as specified in Section II, Paragraph 2, lines 1–10 all charges are increased by 2% to honour the Dwarf gods. *18) Ore determined to be of the purest quality will incur a surcharge of 3% of the appraised value. *19) An additional charge of 5% applies to. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Karak Azgal ** : pg. 9 es:Gran Libro de la Legislación Category:Books Category:Dwarf Armoury Category:Law Category:B Category:G Category:L Category:Karak Azgal